


Сила мысли

by Pamdar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вокруг Мидоримы происходят странные вещи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сила мысли

Подойдя к кровати, Такао в первую очередь выхватил градусник, не давая Мидориме спрятать его подальше, и только потом улыбнулся и поздоровался:

— Привет, Шин-чан. Прогуливаешь школу без меня? Как тебе не стыдно.

Мидорима раздраженно вздохнул, но ничего не ответил, только плотнее закутался в одеяло. Не очень хороший знак. Такао посмотрел на градусник и перестал улыбаться. Еще хуже. 

— Эй, у тебя действительно жар, — пробормотал Такао задумчиво. Беспокойство, которое он старательно давил в школе, снова полезло наружу. — Если так продолжается уже третий день, то тебе нужно бежать в больницу.

Мидорима закатил глаза. Выглядел он неважно — лицо побелело, губы потрескались, а под глазами залегли тени, словно он не спал все три дня. Еще Мидорима кутался в теплое одеяло, словно мерз. Все вместе было похоже на огромную ошибку в системе мира имени Такао, которую не терпелось побыстрее исправить.

Такао подтащил ногой табурет, сел рядом с кроватью и собрался толкнуть не очень убедительную речь про то, что взрослые мальчики не боятся больниц, но Мидорима ответил:

— Я был там еще в первый день, когда температура поднялась.

Ну да, это же Мидорима. Наверное, он даже зубных врачей не боялся. Мысленно восхитившись, Такао спросил:

— И что они сказали? Простуда? Черт, мне уже почти стыдно за то мороженое, которое я уговорил тебя съесть неделю назад.

Попытка развеселить с треском провалилась. Мидорима устало усмехнулся, но тут же снова нахмурился, и оттого стал казаться еще более больным.

— Анализы в норме. Это не простуда, это… — он помолчал, словно обдумывая слова. — Они не знают, что, но точно ничего серьезного. Говорят, так бывает из-за падения иммунитета. Просто нужно отлежаться.

— Что за врачи такие, которые не могут поставить диагноз? — спросил Такао, нагнувшись, чтобы бесцеремонно опереться локтем на колено Мидоримы. «Ничего серьезного» немного успокаивало, а вот все остальное не очень.

— Извини, что не слетал в лучшую клинику страны, — ощетинился Мидорима, и это выглядело как хороший знак. 

Такао с облегчением выдохнул — его мир потихоньку восстанавливался. Он чуть не умер со скуки за эти три дня. Они переписывались, конечно, но это делало будни лишь немного менее унылыми. Оказалось, что без Мидоримы в школе совершенно нечем заняться.

А когда Мидорима обмолвился, что его родные уезжают к бабушке, и он остается дома один на несколько дней, Такао посчитал своим долгом хорошего друга и добропорядочного гражданина примчаться после уроков сюда. 

Так он и сказал, но вместо благодарности в ответ услышал только:

— Ты все равно не сможешь пробыть здесь три дня.

— Почему это не смогу? — возмущенно спросил Такао, прежде чем остальная часть фразы догнала его мозг, а потом уточнил: — Почему именно три дня? Потом твои вернутся?

— Нет. Мой гороскоп говорит, что я буду болеть шесть дней, — Мидорима словно озвучивал очевидные истины. — Три уже есть, осталось еще три.

Такао подумал, что ему послышалось. Он точно знал, что гороскоп Мидоримы был другой, потому что давно взял в привычку проверять его на всякий случай. Мало ли, вдруг однажды там будет что-нибудь вроде «сегодня Ракам принесут удачу танцы посреди оживленной трассы и прыжки с моста без страховки».

Самое удивительное, что свой гороскоп посмотреть Такао все время забывал.

— Эй, тебе в ближайшем будущем советуют остерегаться роковых красоток и колющих предметов, но никакой болезни.

Мидорима посмотрел так, словно это у Такао здесь был жар, и потянулся к телефону.

— Сам убедись.

Взяв его телефон, Такао посмотрел на открытую страницу. Знакомый сайт действительно обещал Ракам шесть дней болезни.

Не веря своим глазам, Такао достал свой телефон и развернул вкладку. Тот же сайт, но никакой простуды. 

— Ты не поверишь… — пробормотал Такао. 

Судя по еще больше побелевшему лицу, Мидорима поверил.

***

Они посмотрели с компьютера — на сайте была версия с роковыми красотками. После перезагрузки ее стал показывать и телефон Мидоримы. Такао бы не поверил, если бы не видел собственными глазами.

— Какой-то глюк, забей, — произнес он, стараясь звучать беззаботнее, чем себя ощущал.

— Нет, — задумчиво отозвался Мидорима. — Не знаю. Чувствую, что-то странное происходит.

Если Мидорима «чувствовал», то бороться с этим было бесполезно. Зато он стал выглядеть намного живее, когда отвлекся. Сила самовнушения творила чудеса. 

По крайней мере, — думал Такао, — сила самовнушения одного конкретного человека. Наверное, если бы Мидорима поверил, что умеет летать, то действительно отрастил бы крылья.

На следующий день он пришел в школу. Такао поглядывал на него искоса, размышляя о причудах сайта, но к началу тренировки уже забыл об этом. Мидорима был точен, как обычно, и это значило, что все снова встало на свои места.

То, что произошло после тренировки, отпечаталось в памяти Такао надолго. Он очень четко запомнил, как изменилось выражение лица Мидоримы, когда тот открыл свой шкафчик. 

Мидорима нахмурился, а потом вдруг резко зажал рот ладонью и удивленно распахнул глаза. Казалось, что его вот-вот вырвет, но вместо этого между пальцами потекла капля крови.

Продолжая зажимать рот ладонью, Мидорима рванул в сторону душа. Такао заглянул в его шкафчик и замер — там лежал тот самый телефон, только теперь из его щелей текла кровь.

Решив разобраться с этим позже, Такао тоже побежал в душ. Мидорима уже умывался над раковиной, стирая с губ остатки крови. Он не выглядел испуганным, скорее по-прежнему недоумевал.

А вот Такао готов был от страха из кожи вон вылезти. Такое не должно происходить при свете посреди родной раздевалки.

С Мидоримой такого вообще не должно происходить.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, надеясь, что его голос звучит достаточно твердо.

— Да, — Мидорима закрыл кран и принялся медленно вытирать лицо полотенцем. — Не знаю. Я чувствую себя нормально. Понятия не имею, откуда взялась кровь.

Такао не понял, какую именно кровь он имел в виду, и решил думать про ту, которая не так пугала.

— Слушай, я найду шутника, который залил твой телефон, и у него кровь из ушей потечет, — произнес он зло. За агрессией легко получалось спрятать страх. — А теперь давай отведем тебя в медпункт. Что-то слишком странные симптомы у твоего падения иммунитета.

— Я в порядке, — произнес Мидорима, но недостаточно уверенно, и Такао за рукав потащил его к выходу.

Хотелось бы верить, что все это было просто чьей-то дурной шуткой. Но у остальных членов команды были такие же удивленные лица, как недавно у Мидоримы. Проходя мимо них, Такао снова мельком заглянул в шкафчик. 

Телефон лежал на прежнем месте в луже крови, и его экран на мгновение засветился.

***

В медпункте Такао понял, почему гороскоп советовал Ракам остерегаться роковых красоток. Новенькая медсестра была совсем молодой, словно только из университета, и, безусловно, очень симпатичной. Но казалось, что она первый раз обследовала кого-то. 

Медсестра извинялась каждые пять минут, роняя градусник, затягивая тонометр слишком сильно, перебирая какие-то таблетки. Руки словно не слушались ее. Мидорима переносил все это с мужеством, но Такао чувствовал, что его терпение на пределе.

В другое время Такао обязательно полюбовался бы на кукольное личико. Сейчас неловкость медсестры только раздражала, а длинные ногти казались ужасно неуместными в медпункте.

— Что скажете, жить будет? — не выдержав, спросил Такао, за что заслужил возмущенный взгляд от Мидоримы.

— Все показатели в норме, — пробормотала медсестра, нервно листая какие-то карточки. — Не понимаю, в чем дело. Думаю, вам нужно сходить в больницу и сделать полное обследование.

— Я там уже был, — резко бросил Мидорима.

Такао чувствовал, что злится все сильнее. Кровь изо рта точно не вписывалась в рамки нормы, а представители медицины продолжали разводить руками.

— Вот, это для укрепления иммунитета, — медсестра протянула несколько таблеток. Такао хотел сказать, что от одного их вида у него отказывает печень, но Мидорима все послушно проглотил, запив водой из протянутого стаканчика и поморщившись. — И я выпишу освобождение на завтра, чтобы вы сходили в больницу. Если вечером станет плохо, вызовите скорую.

— Насколько плохо, когда кровь пойдет из глаз? — поинтересовался Такао нервно, но тут же устыдился, увидев расстроенное лицо медсестры.

— Простите, это все, чем я могу вам помочь, — она опустила голову и стала похожа на провинившуюся школьницу.

В конце концов, медсестра была не виновата и, скорее всего, действительно сделала все, что смогла. Просто Такао хотелось сорвать на ком-то злость.

— Ладно, я провожу его домой на всякий случай, — он постарался произнести это более миролюбиво. — Пойдем, Шин-чан.

— Надо забрать вещи и телефон, — без особой уверенности произнес Мидорима, поднимаясь с кушетки.

Такао вспомнил моргнувший экран и набежавшую лужу крови, и по спине у него пробежали мурашки.

— Завтра заберем, никуда не денутся, — отмахнулся он с беззаботным видом, про себя думая, что и в самом деле вряд ли телефон пропадет — не найдется смелых, чтобы забрать его. Или хотя бы потрогать. — Родителям с моего позвонишь.

Мидорима быстро кивнул, и они направились к выходу.

***

По телевизору показывали какую-то школьную комедию, но Такао все никак не мог вникнуть в сюжет. Он то и дело поглядывал на сидящего рядом Мидориму, проверяя, все ли с ним в порядке.

Мидорима снова выглядел больным — наверное, под вечер болезнь усилилась. Его глаза покраснели, но кровь, к счастью, больше ниоткуда не шла. Если они вызовут скорую, их просто не поймут.

За окном стемнело, и Такао опять принялся мысленно возвращаться к недавним событиям. Что-то было не так с этим телефоном. Хотелось бы верить, что кто-то просто глупо пошутил, но когда солнце село, в голову стали лезть куда более мрачные варианты.

Такао стукнул себя кулаком по колену, приказывая себе успокоиться. Просто кто-то взломал сайт и сделал так, что с некоторых телефонов открывалась другая картинка. Как-нибудь. Наверняка такое возможно. А что до крови — так это какой-нибудь умник притащил краски и решил подшутить. В людей с ужасным чувством юмора верилось проще, чем в призраков или проклятые предметы.

А Мидорима просто очень впечатлительный, пусть никогда этого не признает. Прочитал, что заболеет, и поднялась температура. Увидел кровь и непроизвольно прокусил щеку. Хорошо еще, что в шкафчике не исколотая булавками кукла лежала — тогда наверняка пришлось бы скорую вызывать.

Мысли не очень успокаивали, особенно когда Такао понял, что комедия оказалась не только про школьников, но и про призраков. Мидорима, очевидно, тоже это заметил, потому что взял пульт и быстро выключил телевизор.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, и, несмотря на ярко горящий свет, Такао стало не по себе. Он разглядывал свое и Мидоримы отражения в черном экране. Уходить не хотелось.

— Уже поздно, — заметил Мидорима, посмотрев в сторону окна.

— Ага, — отозвался Такао, не делая попыток встать. — Знаешь, черта с два я отсюда сегодня уйду и оставлю тебя одного.

Он приготовился спорить, но темное изображение Мидоримы на экране вдруг повернулось к нему и попросило:

— Не уходи.

Такао посмотрел на Мидориму и понял, что тот тоже боится. Потому что телефоны, которые показывают другую информацию на сайте — это страшно. А истекающие кровью — уже безумно страшно. 

Но мысль, что Мидорима сам предложил остаться, затмевала все остальные. Такао вдруг почувствовал такой наплыв вдохновения, что если бы сейчас из телевизора вылезла Садако, он расцеловал бы ее в обе щеки. 

— Будет весело, — Такао широко улыбнулся. — Поиграем в компьютерные игры, завалим пару призраков.

— Я надеюсь, ты не имеешь в виду настоящих, — отозвался Мидорима немного нервно, но тоже едва заметно улыбнулся.

Такао уже готов был сразиться и с настоящими, если бы это помогло Мидориме перестать болеть и бояться. Собственный страх тоже куда-то улетучивался, зато появилась уверенность в том, что все будет хорошо.

«Много же тебе надо для счастья», — мысленно произнес Такао самому себе. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не приходил к этому выводу раньше. Особенно когда оказывался так близко от Мидоримы.

И уже давно ему хотелось стать еще ближе, только это было даже страшнее истекающих кровью телефонов.

Чтобы доказать себе неизвестно что, Такао сел с Мидоримой плечом к плечу. Тот фыркнул, но не отстранился. Чужое тепло успокаивало.

Именно в это мгновение включился телевизор.

Такао плечом почувствовал, как напрягся Мидорима, и только поэтому не заорал сам. Если бы не было так страшно, то было бы обидно за испорченный момент.

— Наверное, случайно на кнопку нажал, — отстраненно произнес Мидорима и снова щелкнул пультом.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Такао боялся сделать лишний вдох, Мидорима тоже не шевелился.

Телевизор включился. Мысли про Садако уже не казались такими забавными.

— Знаешь что, мне надоело! — Такао вскочил, преодолев онемение в ногах, в один прыжок оказался рядом с телевизором и выдернул шнур из розетки. Экран безжизненно погас. — Я не позволю каким-то там призракам портить нам момент!

Мидорима смотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего, но видно было, что он постепенно начинает расслабляться. Как на последних секундах игры, когда победный мяч уже летит в кольцо. Вряд ли кто-то, кроме Такао, это замечал.

— Наверное, он просто… — начал Мидорима, но оборвал себя на полуслове.

Телевизор снова включился. С выдернутым шнуром.

Такао понадобилась секунда, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Мидоримой, и негромко, почти даже спокойно произнести:

— Бежим.

***

Сердце стучало где-то в горле, а ноги то и дело спотыкались. Но страх стал нагонять только тогда, когда Такао понял, что Мидорима бежит медленнее. Очевидно, на нем продолжала сказываться болезнь.

Такао пытался отставать, чтобы не выпускать Мидориму из виду, но в итоге решил просто схватить его за руку и тащить за собой — так он и не боялся потерять его, и контролировал скорость.

Это будто придало Мидориме сил, и они побежали быстрее, остановившись только под фонарем возле входа в парк. 

— Кажется, пронесло, — пробормотал Такао, оглядываясь. В этой части города на улицах было больше света, прогуливались шумные компании и некоторые случайные прохожие еще спешили домой. Сердцебиение постепенно успокаивалось.

— Да, — Мидорима стоял, согнувшись, и пытался отдышаться. Вроде бы сознание терять он не собирался.

Собственный недавний страх стал казаться глупым. Наверное, в телевизоре просто что-то замкнуло, а Такао случайно выдернул не тот шнур.

Вот только Такао был уверен, что выдернул все правильно. И оставаться на месте, чтобы умереть, как глупые подростки из ужастиков, он не собирался.

— Спасибо, — Мидорима поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на него. По его вискам тек пот, который слабо блестел в свете фонаря. — Если бы не ты, я бы так и сидел там, надеясь, что это какая-то ошибка.

Эти слова так резонировали с недавними мыслями Такао, что он не выдержал, шагнул вперед и крепко обнял Мидориму. Хотелось убедиться наверняка, что с ним все в порядке. 

Мидорима не отстранился. Наоборот, он словно позволил себе расслабиться и повис на Такао. Может быть, у него просто совсем кончились силы.

У Такао тоже кончились силы — он устал бояться и прижался сильнее. Его губы почти касались шеи Мидоримы, но все демоны ада не заставили бы его сейчас отодвинуться.

— Что дальше? — мрачно спросил Мидорима, отстраняясь первым. У Такао была пара вариантов, но он быстро сообразил, что его спрашивают о другом.

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Такао. — В ужастиках к этому моменту обычно все умирают.

— Если ты пытался меня успокоить, то у тебя не получилось, — проворчал Мидорима. — Серьезно, что нам делать? Никто не поверит.

Это «нам» грело душу, хотя все остальное заставляло задуматься. Действительно, ничего страшного не произошло — по крайней мере, так решит любой, кто услышит их историю.

Но Такао выдернул правильный шнур.

— Вот что, — начал он. — Переночуем у меня, а утром…

Что делать утром, Такао не знал. Почему-то в ужастиках этот вопрос никак не прояснялся. Не сжигать же дом Мидоримы, в конце концов.

— Утром разберемся, — закончил в итоге Такао, хотя совсем не был в этом уверен. Мидорима сдержанно кивнул.

Всю дорогу до дома Такао они шли очень близко друг к другу.

***

Маме Такао честно рассказал, почему они объявились так поздно. Разумеется, она не поверила ни единому слову, но была рада увидеть Мидориму и постелила ему на диване.

Такао хотел бы спать с ним в одной комнате, но так и не смог придумать достаточно аргументов, чтобы убедить в этой необходимости домашних. Тогда он просто повыключал из розеток всю аппаратуру в гостиной и даже вытащил батарею из своего телефона, на всякий случай. Мидорима смотрел на его действия с каким-то обреченным смирением.

— Я бы вырубил пробки, но тогда мама вырубит меня, — извинился Такао.

— Ты не должен ничего этого делать, — Мидорима лег на бок, отвернувшись к спинке дивана, и укрылся одеялом. — То есть, ничего вообще. 

— Только не говори, что собираешься толкнуть речь в духе дешевых мелодрам, а то я не удержусь и разрыдаюсь, — Такао устало опустился на диван, привалившись спиной к ногам Мидоримы.

— Это все вертится вокруг меня, — гнул свое Мидорима. 

С этим Такао мысленно согласился. Мидорима из тех, с кем происходят необычные вещи, хорошие и страшные. Из него получился бы отличный герой манги, сериала или даже книги — полной испытаний, но обязательно с хорошим концом.

С такими, как Такао, никогда не происходило ничего необычного. С другой стороны, с ним произошел Мидорима, а это уже было особенным само по себе.

— Все будет хорошо, — уверенно произнес Такао. Ему казалось, что если убедить в этом Мидориму, то все действительно наладится от одного только его желания. Мысль, как говорят, материальна.

Особенно если это мысль Мидоримы. Такао верил в это, потому что иначе просто не могло быть.

Потому что все вертелось вокруг Мидоримы, в том числе — и мир Такао.

— Спокойной ночи, — Такао поднялся, пока еще мог преодолеть желание растянуться на диване рядом. — Если будет происходить что-то необычное — не стесняйся орать во все горло.

Мидорима пробормотал что-то неразборчиво, закрывая глаза. Конечно, он не будет орать. Такао побрел в свою комнату с тягостным предчувствием.

Но остаток ночи, как ни странно, прошел спокойно. Такао был уверен, что не сомкнет глаз, и все-таки вырубился сразу, когда его голова коснулась подушки.

А вот Мидорима, судя по углубившимся теням под глазами, не спал вообще. 

— Ты похож на покойника, — честно сказал Такао, встретив его утром.

— Собирайся, нужно идти в школу, — проигнорировав реплику о своем внешнем виде, ответил Мидорима.

— Если по улицам будут бродить плотоядные зомби, ты тоже пойдешь в школу? — Такао чувствовал, что после всего случившегося они имели право на пару-тройку прогулов.

— Будет зависеть от скорости передвижения зомби, — невозмутимо отозвался Мидорима. — Давай, нам нужно прийти пораньше, чтобы переодеться в раздевалке.

Спасаясь бегством, они, разумеется, не взяли с собой ничего. Хорошо хоть дверь сообразили захлопнуть. Это значило, что нужно было либо вернуться за школьной формой к Мидориме домой, либо в раздевалку. Очевидно, Мидорима выбрал второй вариант.

И им придется снова открыть шкафчик с окровавленным телефоном.

— Ты уверен? — переспросил Такао. Мидорима серьезно посмотрел на него, и не осталось другого выхода, кроме как пойти собираться. 

Грело душу только то, что Мидорима больше не пытался отделаться от Такао.

Наверное, Мидорима хотел лично убедиться, что все произошедшее ему не приснилось и что бояться больше нечего. Поэтому Такао не стал ему мешать и лезть вперед, когда они пришли в раздевалку и остановились перед шкафчиком.

Мидорима смотрел на дверцу, а Такао смотрел на него, боясь увидеть повторение вчерашнего. Он включил свой телефон и решил, что в этот раз точно вызовет скорую, если заметит хоть каплю крови.

Но ничего такого не произошло. Мидорима резко открыл дверцу, замер на мгновение, потом выдохнул и достал из шкафчика свою одежду. Заглянув внутрь, Такао увидел, что телефон лежит на том же месте. Вчерашняя кровь высохла, осталось только багровое пятно.

— Я же говорил, все хорошо, — Такао рассмеялся с облегчением и добавил зачем-то: — Все.

Он искренне обрадовался тому, что телефон оказался на месте. Мистическим штукам положено исчезать, а не покрываться пятнами. Значит, точно кто-то из парней подшутил.

— Да, — Мидорима кивнул и посмотрел на него. — Спасибо.

— Еще раз поблагодаришь меня, и я тебя точно расцелую, — Такао широко улыбнулся, надеясь таким образом скрыть всю серьезность своих намерений. Мидорима неловко усмехнулся и принялся переодеваться.

Потом они шли по школьному коридору, и Такао очень надеялся, что все действительно обошлось. Это не ужастик, и сюжет на самом деле может привести к счастливому, пусть и скучному финалу.

Только Мидорима все еще выглядел нездоровым. Наверное, на нем сказывался стресс и недосып. Казалось, что он упадет, если споткнется, и Такао не мог на это смотреть.

— Медпункт по пути, давай заглянем, — он потянул Мидориму за рукав в сторону. — Пусть медсестра даст еще волшебных таблеточек, от которых отвалится печень.

— Ты умеешь уговаривать, — проворчал Мидорима, но не стал сопротивляться. Наверное, он сейчас пошел бы в любую сторону, куда его ни поведи.

Медсестра, казалось, искренне удивилась, когда их увидела.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — обратилась она к Мидориме. — Я же выписала освобождение.

— Мой друг очень любит учиться, — пояснил Такао. — И очень не любит болеть. Не дадите ему что-нибудь бодрящее?

Мидорима закатил глаза, а медсестра, помедлив пару секунд, услужливо кивнула и стала собирать таблетки. Такао очень хотелось, чтобы она побыстрее уже с этим закончила. Запах в медпункте ему никогда не нравился, а теперь к нему примешивались новые нотки. Так пахло что-то гнилое.

Такао подумал о том, что медсестра старше, чем ему показалось при первой встрече. Стало заметно, что ее движения только выглядят суетливыми, но на самом деле они очень ловкие и быстрые.

Едва только Такао открыл рот, чтобы об этом сказать, Мидорима запил таблетки водой из стаканчика, пошатнулся и неловко опустился на колени, как будто ноги перестали его держать.

Такао не успел ничего сделать — его оглушило болью. В кармане словно что-то взорвалось. 

Кажется, это был телефон.

***

Боль была первым осознанным ощущением. Жгучая боль в правом боку и, почему-то, сухость во рту. Такао понял, что давно ничего не пил, и чуть не рассмеялся от глупости ситуации. Но вместо смеха из горла вырвался хрип, а в уголках глаз скопились слезы.

— Смотри, твой друг очнулся, — донесся до слуха мягкий женский голос. — Вот видишь, а ты переживал.

Такао заставил себя открыть глаза и оглядеться. Мидорима, когда-то успевший снять пиджак, сидел на стуле напротив и смотрел в одну точку. Таким бледным он не казался даже сегодня утром. Одна его рука была привязана бинтами к ножке стола, а из вены второй медсестра шприцом ловко набирала кровь. 

Сам Такао лежал на здоровом боку на кушетке и чувствовал, что его руки связаны за спиной. Захотелось смеяться еще сильнее. Ужастик превращался в фильм про Бонда.

Только смеяться почему-то не получалось.

— Что ты делаешь? — прохрипел он, завороженно глядя, как медсестра вытаскивает шприц, а потом сцеживает кровь в какой-то глиняный кувшин, покрытый странными надписями. Он выглядел старым, как музейный экспонат.

Такао очень, безумно не нравился размер этого кувшина.

— На что это, по-твоему, похоже? — медсестра сцедила последнюю каплю, отбросила шприц и потянулась за новым. От ее былой рассеянности не осталось и следа.

Мидорима уронил голову на грудь, и Такао попытался вскочить, но только застонал от пронзившей тело боли.

— Ой, нет, дорогой, не спать, — отложив шприц, медсестра вцепилась пальцами в волосы Мидоримы и подняла его голову, заставляя смотреть на себя. — Мы же договаривались. Важно, чтобы ты оставался в сознании и испытывал эмоции.

Такао пожелал оторвать ей все ее длинные ногти, медленно, один за другим. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Ты же видишь, ему плохо. Он болеет.

Медсестра отодвинулась от Мидоримы и впервые за все время разговора повернулась к Такао. Кукольное лицо исказила злая усмешка.

— Конечно, ему плохо. Мое зелье ослабило его. Думаешь, я осталась бы с ним в одной комнате, будь он в порядке?

Такао окончательно потерял нить разговора, но все-таки заставил себя процедить сквозь зубы:

— Возьми мою кровь, если тебе так нужно.

Все, что угодно, лишь бы эта маньячка отстала от Мидоримы. Он не выглядел как человек, способный еще хоть раз за сегодня стать донором и не умереть.

Медсестра тихо засмеялась. Теперь она казалась намного старше, словно с ее лица осыпалась вся пудра, обнажая морщины. Или дело было во взгляде.

— Думаешь, я какой-нибудь дешевый вампир? — медсестра снова положила руку Мидориме на голову и с нежностью перебирала его волосы, но смотрела теперь только на Такао. — Мне нужна именно его кровь. 

Такао не мог поверить, что все это происходит с ними. Так не бывает, медсестры не травят студентов и не высасывают из них кровь в медпункте средь бела дня. Нужно просто закричать, и на помощь слетится половина школы.

Но это происходит с ними. Телефоны кровоточат, телевизоры включаются сами. Он не сможет закричать, и никто не придет, чтобы их спасти.

— Это сложно, знаешь ли, — продолжала она. Мидорима открыл глаза и снова смотрел в одну точку. Видно было, что это стоит ему нечеловеческих усилий. — Сначала нужно найти особенного ребенка. Такие рождаются редко, иногда только раз в сто лет. Они ничем не отличаются от остальных, кроме того, что мир любит их. Когда они хотят идти на реку, дождь прекращается. Когда они загадывают желание на день рождения, оно сбывается.

А еще у них исполняются гороскопы. И талисманы действительно приносят удачу.

— К сожалению, такие дети быстро вырастают, перестают верить в чудеса и, следовательно, перестают творить их, — медсестра явно наслаждалась происходящим. Нагнувшись, она чмокнула Мидориму в щеку и продолжила: — Поэтому важно поймать момент. Выбрать возраст, когда ребенок еще верит в чудеса, но уже знает, что может умереть, и мама с папой его не спасут.

Такао покрылся холодным потом, хотя еще секунду назад ему казалось, что он всю жизнь будет чувствовать только огонь в правом боку.

Он верил каждому ее слову.

— Их кровь обладает огромной силой, — медсестра отошла от Мидоримы, наклонилась над кувшином и глубоко вдохнула. Отстранившись, она глупо хихикнула, словно начинала пьянеть. — Даже может продлевать жизнь. Но только кровь, пропитанная страхом до последней капли. Сильные эмоции творят чудеса. Я планировала подготавливать его шесть дней, но ты своей рациональностью чуть все не испортил.

Наверное, — мрачно подумал Такао, — она должна сказать ему спасибо за то, что было перед кем произнести свою победную речь. Мидорима сейчас вряд ли был в состоянии оценить.

— Но я должна сказать тебе спасибо, — произнесла медсестра почти таким же тоном, как только что у Такао в мыслях. — Если бы твой дружок так за тебя не испугался, то не согласился бы отдать мне свою кровь добровольно. Идеальную, сильную кровь.

Она снова вдохнула воздух над кувшином и довольно зажмурилась. В речи стали появляться пьяные нотки.

— Раньше было сложнее, — медсестра снова подошла к Мидориме и заставила его поднять голову. — Теперь не нужно вызывать грозу, достаточно просто немного поколдовать над техникой. Знали бы вы, как это легко. Только немного электричества и капелька магии. Очень, очень легко. Ох, дорогой, ты так сладко пахнешь. 

Медсестра коснулась пальцем щеки Мидоримы. Движение выглядело легким, но ноготь оставил царапину, которая стала набухать красными капельками. Выглядело красиво и ужасно одновременно.

Мидорима смотрел на медсестру с отчаянным безразличием, словно ничего не заметил. И для Такао это стало последней каплей. Он понял, что просто не может бояться еще больше, и что-то сдвинулось в его перегруженном мозгу.

— Нет, — слабо пробормотал Такао и усмехнулся, говоря громче: — Я тебе не верю.

— Что? — медсестра удивленно посмотрела на него. Мидорима тоже, и в его взгляде прибавилось жизни.

— Я тебе не верю, — повторил Такао, медленно садясь на кушетке. — Мой телефон не мог взорваться и оставить такой сильный ожог. Ты бы не связала двух здоровых парней нашего возраста. А этот кувшин слишком старый, чтобы так хорошо сохраниться.

Бок действительно перестал гореть, бинты ослабли и спали, а кувшин на столе начал осыпаться, как сухой песчаный замок. Кровь полилась на стол.

Такао засмеялся, как смеются только сумасшедшие. Он вдруг вспомнил, что его желания на день рождения тоже всегда исполнялись.

— Нет, прекрати! — медсестра словно не знала, куда бежать — то ли к кувшину, то ли к Такао. Она зло сощурилась, и по кончикам ее пальцев пробежала молния.

— Конечно, ты никакая не ведьма, — раздался голос Мидоримы, и в душе Такао взорвались фейерверки. — Всего лишь психопатка, помешанная на крови. Тебя посадят. Вероятно, в психушку.

Молния погасла. Медсестра растерянно смотрела на свои ногти, которые теперь выглядели просто как неудачный маникюр.

— И ты сейчас упадешь в обморок от нервного перенапряжения, — добил Такао. Возможно, это уже было перебором, но в данный момент он действительно верил в каждое свое слово. 

Потому что все будет хорошо. Потому что он точно знал — Мидорима не может пострадать, только не он. 

И Мидорима, судя по всему, был уверен, что с Такао ничего не случится. Ведьма не поняла, с кем связалась, и очень крупно просчиталась.

Она пошатнулась и упала прямо на пол, теряя сознание. Не ведьма больше, а обычная смазливая медсестра, у которой поехала крыша. Благополучие Мидоримы стоило веры в чудеса.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Сквозь звон в ушах стал пробиваться обычный школьный шум, в окно светило солнце, и жизнь продолжалась.

Если сейчас закричать, то точно сбежится половина школы.

Если сейчас выпрыгнуть в окно, то за спиной вырастет пара крыльев.

Такао сбросил остатки бинтов, подскочил с кушетки и в пару шагов оказался возле Мидоримы. Обнял его, прижимая головой к своей груди, и стал ждать, пока страх окончательно улетучится, вытечет из них обоих, как та кровь из рассыпавшегося кувшина.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Мидорима куда-то ему в пиджак, когда их перестало потряхивать. — Я… Спасибо, вот что.

— Я верю, что сейчас тебя поцелую, — предупредил Такао. После сегодняшнего настоящего страха этого он уже не боялся.

— Я тоже в это верю, — Мидорима обхватил его руками, и Такао понял, что растерял не всю свою веру в чудеса. Одно из них происходило прямо сейчас. — И знаешь что?

— Что? — Такао уже знал ответ.

— Все будет хорошо, — выдохнул Мидорима.

И все действительно будет хорошо. Потому что они оба в это верили.


End file.
